Take My Heart
by The2ImperfectGirls
Summary: ZetsuxTobi / KakuzuxHidan / TobixDeidara / KisamexItachi - Warnings: the following may not be suitable for children and yaoi haters. Story contains malexmale companionship sex , language, mild violence, and suggestive themes. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"For the last time Tobi, shut up!" Deidara would exclaim to the everso annoying companion.

"But Deidara-sempai.. I wanted to spend some quality time with you!" The pestimistic Tobi would whine.

"Hey Tobi! I think I hear Leader calling for you." The blonde would trick the naiive and sad excuse for an Akatsuki member. Waiting patiently now for the one before him to leave his sights.

"Really?! Wonder why I couldn't hear him?", Tobi would ask, tilting his head in wonder. Turning about and heading in the direction of the Leader's room, skipping merrily down the hall. Once the male was out of Deidara's sight, he would quickly flee for his own room. Though once inside, he would lock the door tightly behind him. Coming to a quick pause in surprise when hearing a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Sempai!", Tobi would be standing there dumbfounded by the other's sudden appearance in their room. "Turned out that Leader-sama didn't need to talk to me after all. Must be losing your hearing, Sempai."  
"Come here Tobi. I have a surprise for you." Deidara would motion for the male to approach.

"But, usually when Deidara-sempai has a surprise for Tobi, Tobi gets hurt.." The brunette would whine once again to the younger of the two. With that said, Tobi would make an exit out of their room. Fleeing helplessly down the hall and seeing Zetsu just a few feet away. Coming to an immediate halt just a couple of inches from the plant-like guy.

"Hello there, Zetsy-san!" Tobi would wave and greet frantically to the other; forgetting all about why he was running and who from.

". . . Why were you running, Tobi-san?", Zetsu enquired curiously.

"Running? Why was Tobi running?" Tobi's head would cock to the side in question to himself. "Tobi really doesn't know why.."

Zetsu would point in the direction behind the confused brunette. Tobi would look in the direction Zetsu was pointing in. In a panic, Tobi immediately reacted by looping his arms about Zetsu's waist squeezing tightly. "Help! Deidara-sempai wants to kill me...and.. and...KILL ME!" Burying his face into the other's chest and whining incoherent murmurs.

". . .Ummm.. okay?" Eyes would be wide from shock and embarassment. Cheeks would take on a pinkish tint to them in shyness. Shifting uncomfortably within the arms, soon managing to worm free. Stepping before the other as though planning on protecting the one in danger.  
Screeching to a stop a ways infront of the two, and face reflecting pure fear. "That's just like you, Tobi, going and running behind someone more experienced in fighting than you."

Zetsu's expression would change to a more fearsome fixation. If a fight was what Deidara wanted, then a fight would be delivered.

Deidara would then stand his ground, though knowing what his limitations were, or so he thought. "Zetsu, why are you protecting something as worthless as Tobi? I mean, he's a reject, clearly."

"D'aw, Tobi knows Sempai doesn't mean what he's saying." His voice would give a soft innocent tone.

Snarling at the whining one and loathing how he wasn't able to make Tobi understand his true feelings towards him. "Tobi, are you seriously that stupid?! I hate you! I have never in my life hated anything more than I do you!"

A concealed cry and whimper could be heard from behind the mask. Tobi could feel his heart breaking into pieces inside his chest. _'Is that really how Sempai feels towards Tobi..? Or.. is he only hiding his feelings because we're here with Zetsy?' _His hands would move to grasp ahold of the defending male's shirt, as though trying to convince himself he wasn't completely alone.

". . .", Zetsu stayed silent letting his eyes do the talking. Orbs keeping a fixated deadly stare upon the blonde's face. Deidara would soon force his legs to move and allow him to approach the warning protector. Once this move was executed, Zetsu quickly advanced forward. His left hand balling into a tight fist as it collided into the threatening male's face. Making sure to punch hard enough to send the other back in a warning manner. Spiraling backwards and falling upon the floor. Crawling in a fit of stumbles, Deidara would retreat back to his room where he would await Tobi in silence.  
Moving back around the defender and turning to face Zetsu in shock. Peering towards the other's face and finding himself at loss for words. "Zetsu...", a dramatic pause would be inserted, "..you're my hero!" Smiling behind his orange mask and soon tackling the plant-like guy. Arms would encircle about the other's neck and hugging onto him tightly, completely clueless to what the other Akatsuki members might think or do if they were seen in such a position. Zetsu's embarassment would start taking over his personality. The plant that surrounds his head would slowly start closing the gap, hiding his face from view. Tobi quickly unwrapped his arms from about Zetsu's neck in response, not wanting them to get chopped off. Standing there, staring at the concealing plant that hid the male's face from him, blinking curiously before poking at it.

"Why are you hiding from Tobi, Zetsy-san?", he enquired and offering another prod of curiosity.

". . . . . It.. is nothing, just... not used to.. physical contact.. Nothing against you.." Zetsu would reassure the brunette, not wanting to sadden him anymore than what he already was.

"Tobi understands!", actually Tobi was completely clueless about their current conversation. Shrugging his shoulders and happily humming to himself a song he had heard previously. "Take my heeeart.. my love is like the sea in your eyes.." Tobi's humming would slowly form into light singing, even making the sounds inbetween words. His body would sway from side to side in amusement to his own music, being like a portable radio.

Finally, Zetsu would overcome his embarassment and uncover his face from its current hiding. Blinking slowly to the dancing Tobi infront of him. Shaking his head and remaining completely silent, turning to venture back to his own room. CAUGHT! Tobi had ahold of his arm and forcing him around to face him once more. By this time, Kisame would be walking down the hall. His radio on and in his right arm. Volume turned up to a blast and bobbing his head to the beat pouring from the speakers. Soon Tobi had ahold of both of Zetsu's hands, forcing him into a swaying dance move.

"You and me.. baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. You and me.. baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Tobi's voice could be heard throughout the Akatsuki hide-out. Zetsu's face would be burning with embarassment, but going along with it, just to keep the other happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was quite awkward for the two, Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi hadn't wanted to share a room with Deidara and therefore ended up sleeping with Zetsu. Being the naiive and clueless one that he was, Tobi had stripped infront of Zetsu down to his bright green boxers. If that wasn't enough, they had woken up rather close. Tobi had curled up to Zetsu and had him in a tight cling. That being an uncomfortable position in itself, but for some odd reason, to Zetsu, it felt right. As the day went out, the plant-like male tried avoiding Tobi, but like always that was impossible. Wherever Zetsu directed his next destination, Tobi was bound to follow one step behind. The only time Zetsu was free from the other was when he went to the restroom, only to have Tobi stand outside and wait.

Meanwhile, in the room of Kisame and Itachi, the shark-like male had his music blasting for the third day in a roll. The Uchiha sat off to the side, twitching violently from having to listen to the same exact song repeat hour after hour nonstop. Feeling as though his last drop of sanity was slipping away and he was out of control of it happening.

"Kisame..", Itachi would eventually speak up in a solemn tone. Though, Itachi's word would only fall and mix in with the loud beat coming from the speakers, the word would never reach Kisame. Kisame sat there beside the CD player, bobbing his head to the beat from the repeatative song. Angered by this, Itachi would stand to his feet and walk closer to the deaf shark. Leaning down slightly towards his partner and raising his voice to a more higher level, "Kisame..!" No response came from the blue-esque shark who was completely drowned inside the wave of music. The crimson eyed male soon became so irritated that he would kick over the radio beside Kisame on the floor. Hues fixated on the shark in a glare, arms crossing over his chest as he awaited a definite response.

"Who the hell do you think you ar-- Oh, hey Itachi-san..", Kisame would exclaim as he stared up to the annoyed Uchiha who was towering over him. Swallowing hard in nervousness and caution to almost cursing his companion off, which would more than likely lead to his death. Shifting uncomfortably and soon standing to his feet, bending over to set the radio back upright on the floor. Straightening his posture to stare down at the deadly Uchiha who met his fixation with a dangerous glare. "Do you need something, Itachi-san?", Kisame would ask curiously wondering what the Uchiha could possibly want.

Itachi would bring up his hands to lightly push back on Kisame's chest wanting him to sit down. Unaware of what the Uchiha wanted, therefore just stumbling away from slightly getting irritated more and more with every light shove. Losing his balance and falling back into a sitting upon the couch's cushion, eyes moving to stare at the standing Itachi. Once the other was sitting, Itachi would sit down on Kisame's lap sideways and looking over the male shyly. Kisame would silently observe this whole manuever the Uchiha was executing. Kisame would react to this automatically, arms would wrap about Itachi's waist holding him there protectively. Kisame would rest his chin upon Itachi's nearest shoulder and grinning a wide victorious smile.

"You and me baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Itachi would look to Kisame and state quite sexually. That grin would widen upon Kisame's face, taking his chin off its resting place, and nodding to the Uchiha.

"I was thinking the same thing, Itachi-san.." Kisame would admit to the other, and enjoying Itachi's cute reactions. Itachi's pale cheeks would soon take on the color of a brilliant pink shade. Cupping his face into his hands shyly and melting in the embarassment that was overcoming him. Smirking widely to himself at seeing Itachi act in such a way. "Weren't you being serious when you said that, Itachi-san?.." Kisame would tease the brunette who was winning his heart more and more by the minute. Itachi would quickly nodded, then shook his head, only to end with a shrug of his shoulders. Shifting against the cushion of the couch and pressing more up against Itachi's bottom with his pelvis. Itachi would squeak out and jump slightly in surprise from feeling what was against his rear through Kisame's pants. Looking over to Kisame and instantly finding his voice again, "Wait... Kisame... are you--?" Kisame smirked and nodded as though nothing was wrong or shameful. At that moment, Leader-sama would enter their room, the music was becoming annoying and tiresome. Slamming open the door and standing there dumbfounded at the sight he was seeing before him. Itachi was in Kisame's lap, with Kisame's arms wrapped about him. Blinking and soon bending over to click the off button on the CD player.

"What the -HELL- is going on in here!?", Leader would enquire in an shocked tone. Itachi quickly looking to their leader and squirming from Kisame's hold around him, standing to his feet angrily. A hand would fly out and slap at Kisame's cheek, "Don't you EVER do that again, Kisame-san!" Itachi would scream angrily at his shark companion. Stomping off out of their room and making his way through the crowd of Akatsuki members standing about outside their room's exit. Kisame, being still in the room, would grab a sofa pillow and place quickly upon his lap. Leader would stand there, demanding an explanation for the actions that were being made in the room.

"Nothing... it was an... an accident. See, Itachi lost his balance and fell onto my lap. I had been looking at porn earlier and still had a bit of a ... 'problem down south'. The reason my arms were around him was to catch him, but he thought differently when he felt..-- STOP RIGHT THERE!" Leader-sama would interupt Kisame's ranting and excuses. Turning on his heels and quickly flee the room, not wanting to hear anymore about Kisame and his 'problems'. Tobi wormed his way through the group outside of Kisame and Itachi's room. Completely clueless to why the members were gathered there, but once inside the room he would flick the radio back on and change the song to a more relaxing and calm one.


End file.
